


Happy Ever After

by Ben_Solos_Writing_Avenger_203



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Lives, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Redeemed Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Solos_Writing_Avenger_203/pseuds/Ben_Solos_Writing_Avenger_203
Summary: Follows the events of TROS (Ben lived). This is pure fluff :)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	Happy Ever After

Beep, beep, beep. It was going on for half an hour now, and it was getting really hard to ignore. The blue light started to get on Ben’s nerves.

Five minutes later, the little blue lamp was turned off. By Ben’s fist. The beeping noise faded off, too.

“You destroyed it”, Rey stated from the co-pilot’s seat.

“Yes.”

“You know that destroying the warning lamp doesn’t repair the condensator?”

“No, but I was starting to get a headache. We can build in a new lamp when we repair the condensator. The next system is Corellia. We can get to the market, get new parts, build them in and we’re off again to meet my mother on Naboo in less than an hour.”

Rey knew that with _we_ , Ben meant _he_ would build in the new parts. Which she had to avoid at all costs.

“Ben, you’re a great pilot, you really are. Maybe the best I know.” It was true, Ben was the best pilot in the Resistance. They had all agreed on not telling Poe, though.

“But?”

“I never said ‘but’.”

“You thought it, though. I could practically feel it through the bond. So?”

“But you should leave the mechanics and repairing tasks to me. You tend to get a little impulsive.”

“Only if things don’t work out.”

“Yes, which they often do because – as I just said – you’re a great pilot but you’re not good with mechanics.”

He shrugged, his eyes were fixed on the holo-map as he started to program the navigation system for their stop in Corellia.

It had been three moths since they had defeated Palpatine in a final battle and Ben had nearly died in her arms. Rey still had nightmares about it, but every time she woke, drenched in sweat and tears streaking her cheeks, Ben was sleeping beside her, holding her gently in his arms. Safe and sound.

Two of those months, Ben and Rey had travelled the Galaxy, thanking all those people who had fought with them side by side in this final battle; but also getting rid of those last outposts of the First Order. Today, they had planned to meet Leia and the Rest of the Resistance on Naboo, where a new democratic voting system would be discussed. That was, before the condensator of the Falcon had broken.

“Also, you need a new rain poncho”, Rey added.

“What’s wrong with the one I chose only a month ago?”

“Something happened to it.”

“Something? Something like… a lightsaber?”

“It was an accident. It lay there on the seats and I was training- “

“ _Inside_ the Falcon?” Ben raised his eyebrows at this.

“… and then I got carried away.”

“Why did you let me buy it in the first place then? Wait… what else suffered mysterious accidents those last few weeks?”, Ben asked carefully. She’d mentioned a few days ago that it was funny how all of his clothes were still black. In the light of the newest realizations, he would have to be more attentive.

Rey just gave a little shrug, gave him a radiant smile.

“It’s okay”, he added.

Now it was Rey’s turn to give him a suspicious glance.

“What did you do?”

“We will need a new set of screwdrivers, too”, Ben admitted.

“What happened to my old ones?”

“Lost in space.” He didn’t offer any more explanation. Rey didn’t need one, anyway. She remembered the day Ben had tried to repair the shield generators, which hadn’t been successful. She hadn’t seen it since she had taken a walk through the beautiful forests on Chandrila, but she had felt his anger through the bond.

As soon as they had landed, Rey jumped out of the ship, kissed him and started to make her way toward the market. It had been two months of travelling, and she’d already seen so much of the Galaxy. But it still never failed to amaze her whenever they landed on a new planet.

“Okay. I’ll get us some food, then. We’ll meet back here in half an… okay, she’s not listening anymore.” Ben smiled to himself as he saw her three buns disappear into the crowd streaming steadily toward the market.

A few months ago, he could’ve never even dreamed of this future. Joy and happiness had always been so rare in his life. This – traveling the Galaxy with the love of his life, who actually _loved him back_ – this was he’d ever wanted. A perfectly normal life.

It had been an hour now, but Rey just couldn’t bring herself to go. The market with all its smells and noises and colours was a magical place for a scavenger who had lived in isolation for such a long time. And then, she’d found it, right in the middle of all the life and noise. A stand which sold thousands and thousands of parts for spaceships. She knew she should just buy a condensator and meet Ben at the Falcon but… all. Those. Parts. Force, she could spend a week here and it still wouldn’t fail to amaze her. So, she’d begun to talk to the owner of the stand, a small woman who looked a little like Maz, but with a blue hue on her skin.

“Okay, I’ll take this one, too”, she said. “And the screwdriver-set, we’ll need a new one after Ben’s last attempt to repair the air conditioning.”

She just kept shopping. All those polished little gadgets kept calling to her… until there was someone else calling, this time through the force.

_Rey, why does this take so long?_

Rey turned, just to see Ben standing right behind her in the Force. She could see a few bits of the Falcon in the background.

_We need to get back on our way if we – what are you doing?!_

Ben’s eyes widened in horror as he slowly took in the heap of spaceship-parts and tools she had gathered in her arms.

“Nothing.”

The woman from the stand threw her a sideways glance as all she could see was her customer talking to the air behind her.

_We don’t need this._

“I won’t give it back.” She clutched the heap of metal a little harder to her chest.

_But… what do you want with all this? We only need a condensator._

“But there was a special offer on those screwdriver set. We need one after what happened to the old ones.”

_Good riddance. Okay, I need a few seconds. I need to sit down. Just come back before sunset, will you?_

“I promise. Do you have something to pass the time until I get back?”, she asked a little guiltily.

 _I’m planning on destroying a few more parts to make room for your new investments_.

He weakly waved a hand towards her purchases. Rey gave him her sweetest smile.

“Your father was a smuggler. Trust me, this ship has enough room for a thousand more of those parts.”

This time, a wave of panic washed over his features, but Rey gave only a little chuckle and turned back to face the wares again.

So, this was how it felt, she thought as a smile of pure love and joy crossed her face. A perfectly normal life, with the man she loved more than anything else. Ben had kept to his promise: she would never be alone again. 


End file.
